


Waiting

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily just wanted to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world
> 
> Prompt: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (what a fun prompt!)  
> Kink: Handjob
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

They ran through the corridors, James leading the way and Lily keeping pace just behind him. “I don’t understand!” Lily whispered, slightly out of breath, as James paused in front of an unlocked door. “How did you know Filch was close? I didn’t hear him.”  
  
Sworn to secrecy through his sacred pact with the Marauders, James couldn’t explain that he’d seen Mrs. Norris on the map. And, not two corridors away, he’d seen Filch’s name above footprints heading straight for them. “Just trust me,” was all James could say as he used a spell to unlock the door and they barreled right through and up another flight of stairs. There were no secret passages in this part of the castle. There was no way to get back to Gryffindor Tower without passing the area Filch was patrolling, even if the staircases moved about wildly.   
  
It was late (or early, depended on your definition) and winning the Quidditch Cup in a spectacular match against Hufflepuff that afternoon had exhausted him. So his pace began to slow.   
  
They had to find somewhere to hide. But most of the rooms they passed were classrooms with tables or desks not suitable to hide beneath or behind. The desk in the Arithmancy classroom had a solid front, but there was only room for one of them to fit and James didn’t want to abandon Lily. So they kept running.   
  
Finally, James reached the top of the stairs to find an empty room with a door on the far end. He bolted over, threw it open, and found a small room that contained a single object: a wardrobe. “Nothing for it!” James announced, taking Lily’s hand and racing there with her. They tumbled inside and closed the door all but the slightest bit, leaving a sliver of light.   
  
It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the darkness and for their heavy breathing to slow and quiet. The wardrobe was filled with old fur coats and goulashes and such, not leaving much room for the two of them. So they stood pressed up together, feeling the rise and fall of each other’s chests, feeling the accelerated heartbeats of the other. “I’m sorry about this,” James whispered.   
  
Lily shook her head. “I’m the one who suggested leaving the common room.”   
  
He shook his as well. “No, that was a good idea. I bet they’re still partying. We never would have gotten a chance to…” He was going to finished that with ‘be alone’ or maybe ‘kiss,’ but he realized suddenly that that wasn’t really what he wanted to do right now.   
  
And from the look Lily was giving him, she had realized his feelings about it as well. Perhaps the erection now digging into her had helped that, though. Lily was a clever Head Girl after all. Tough to get anything past her. “James,” she breathed against his chin, finding his lips and giving them a kiss. “We could get caught!”  
  
“We won’t,” he replied. “Don’t worry.”  
  
But she shook her head. “I’m not worried. I trust you. And I’m excited.” She kissed him again. “I’m  _very_ excited. James… can I touch you?”   
  
His eager cock twitched, rubbing more against her. “Do I get to touch you?”  
  
She lifted up her robe and then her skirt and something in his chest fluttered. Lily Evans was every bit as perfect as he’d imagined. She was well worth all those years of pursuit. This moment made up for all that arguing.   
  
Soon her hand was down the waistband of his trousers, stroking his cock with lovely, firm touches. And he was rubbing her back and forth through her panties. Their breaths started growing louder now, accompanied by heavy, excited gasps. Soon he felt a growing dampness on the fabric of her panties, and he dipped his hand inside to use it as lubricant. His fingers began to fly against her now as pangs of pleasure shot through him at her touch.  
  
And just when he was starting to get worried that Filch might hear them, Lily’s strokes slowed. He bit back a whimper and gasped into her hair. But she had stopped just to work on the button and zip of his trousers. She pushed them down and, quickly, did the same with his underwear. Before he could do the same with her, she had resumed, her hand wrapped around his cock, pulling with such a quick rhythm he almost couldn’t stand how good it felt. “Lily…” He pressed his face into the side of her head, his body starting to tremble with need; he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer, not with her doing this. “I… can’t help it. I’m gonna… gonna…”  
  
“Good,” she whispered, turning her head a little and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Do.”   
  
James was done for. He stifled a cry as he came and realized halfway through that she was jerking against his hand as well. He slid a finger inside, still stroking with his thumb, and she collapsed against him, shaking with pleasure and biting her lower lip.   
  
When they had both stilled, James carefully extracted his hand and went for his wand. Cleanup was a cinch and James pulled his pants back up. “Um, not that I’m complaining at all, but I hadn’t expected that.”  
  
“In the muggle world, they call that third base.” She smiled at him.   
  
“Why do they do that?”  
  
“Put it this way, there are only four bases in total and that was three.”  
  
“So what’s number f… oh.”  
  
“Number four waits until we’re out of school in a month.”  
  
James hugged her close. He couldn’t imagine that anything could be better than number three was, but was determined to wait to find out.


End file.
